Earthbound Flights of Fancy
by Night Companion
Summary: They know the magic and power of the Demon World, but what of the Human World? Accidentally, Kyrie awakens a slumbering site made of earthly magic of the most powerful kind, which wants her to remain within its boundaries. To help her, Vergil, Nero, and Dante with Trish do their utmost to maintain their balance against this force of nature. Prepare for chaotic risque hilarity.
1. Chapter 1 Going Night Trippin

**And now for something completely different. **

**Okay, this is basically me having fun and welcoming you along for the ride. If you've read my other stuff, you'll see a hodgepodge of ideas, themes etc. from my other stories. Personally, I think you're missing out if you don't give this story a chance while keeping an open mind. I'll try my best to make things understandable for those of you who don't know my other works or may not know about the Mother Earth Goddess (though I'm not claiming to be an expert or anything and indulged in artistic freedom in this area). Also, to avoid confusion, you should be aware the characters can speak to each telepathically or "feel" emotions, auras, different types of energy or power, etc.  
**

**To all the pagans out there, please remember I based much of this story on ancient mythology so no disrespect is intended as I added creative twists. **

**Due to the low number of readers and reviews, I may not finish this so you need to let me know if I should continue. I will post several chapters, then we'll see, alright?**

**I truly want you enjoy yourself so definitely let me know what you think or if I need to clear anything up in my endeavor to try make things understandable. Thanks!**

* * *

_Imaginary_

_I linger in the doorway.  
An alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name.  
__Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me,  
__Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story.  
_

_In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby,  
I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Don't say I'm not in touch with this rampant chaos - your reality.  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape.  
_

_In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby,  
I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me._

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights._

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming - the Goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby,  
I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me_

_If you need to leave the world you live in,  
Lay your head down and stay awhile.  
Though you may not remember dreaming,  
Something waits for you to breathe again_

_by Evanescence_

* * *

**Going Night Trippin**

After the demonic assault on Nero and Kyrie, Vergil had left with Kyrie as they felt she should be removed from the scene. The demoness had been particularly vicious in its attempts to kill Kyrie in order to obtain Nero (_snarling, he sure enjoyed giving the demon whore what she wasn't asking for_) and none of the men wanted to take any chances on her safety. Heart breaking, Kyrie conceded to their wishes only after being reassured of Nero's well being.

Heart broken himself, Nero allowed Dante to watch over him as Kyrie was placed in Vergil's safekeeping. Though the thought rankled, Vergil had been the one who ultimately saved Kyrie and Nero felt in all fairness he should be grateful (_the key word here being 'should_'). He should be the one protecting her, not sitting here with Dante waiting for his rampaging devil to settle down. Telling himself to get a grip, he couldn't take in what had happened.

_Did a DEMON seriously think he'd welcome any ... uh... amorous passes... or whatever that gross to max ... flirting?... advances?... was? _Just thinking about it made him shudder. To add to his misery, he'd never forget the petrifying sight of Kyrie, with no regard for her own life (_what else was new?_), hurtling herself in the demon's path with Blue Rose in hand in front of Vergil as the bitch from Hell went for him.

First, Nero was enraged the demoness had gotten the drop on him by causing him to drop his gun. Second, he was damn glad Dante and Vergil had arrived in the nick of time when they sensed the demon attacking them. And third, he was worried (_as in out of his mind with worry_) for Kyrie who'd never used a gun in action before.

_What the hell had she been thinking?_ Oh. Yeah. She hadn't been.

Diverting the demoness from Nero when he lost Blue Rose (_he blazed red thinking about that one too_), Kyrie had run so the filthy slut would go after her, breathing fire on her heels with jagged claws spread and hungry, greedy fangs wide open. Out of thin air Vergil had landed between it and Kyrie, calmly looking for an opening to strike. Backtracking, Kyrie had come to a standstill, shielding Vergil from the creature streaking toward him and had (_unbelievably_) fired off round after round until the chamber was empty.

He hadn't realized she'd scooped up Blue Rose on the run until he saw it in her hand. Nero could only guess Kyrie had been searching to somehow get the gun back to him.

Cringing under Blue Rose's merciless fury, the demon had skidded to halt and Vergil had instantly blurred forward with a blow so ferocious, he had spun the nasty thing close enough for Nero to get a solid hold. And, man, had Nero put his Devil Arm to good use until there was nothing left of that piece of slime.

Unfortunately, when Kyrie had been in mortal danger beyond his reach, Nero's Devil had gone berserk. Immersed in a frenzied red haze of hatred and terror for her, Nero couldn't quite recall how he'd utterly decimated the demoness. His Devil still continued to rage out of control as it threw a temper tantrum threatening to trigger his damned arm into demolishing a city block - hence Dante's babysitting detail.

...

Currently hanging out in a woodsy city park, Dante was doing his level best to put the kid at ease though he wasn't making much progress. Not that Dante blamed him. Who would? Nothing like a horny demon to scar you for life.

_Ah... OK. Maybe not every demon. Just the ones... Shit. Never mind._ Alright, time to change this stream of thought before he got in scalding water. He was bound to stick foot in mouth by cracking a joke which would surely set the kid off. Thinking about Nero's predicament and what he'd gone through made several tacky witticisms spring to mind aching to roll off his tongue which would be received as being in poor taste (_oops, there he went again 'cause that demoness sure found Nero to her taste_).

His lamentable sense of humor starting to get the better of him, Dante was searching for a safe topic when Nero suddenly went on alert. Feeling his intense concentration, Dante came to an arrest. "What gives?" he asked casually, casting out his senses without finding anything amiss.

"It's... It's Kyrie. She's flying under the radar on a bike." Shaking his head, Nero denied, "I can't be right. Kyrie doesn't drive. I mean, she rides with me but I'm picking up she's in the lead. And why can't get I hold of her? Kyrie wouldn't block me."

"She's with Vergil, remember? Bet ya two ways to Sunday he's providing the block since he wouldn't be wanting any unpleasant surprises jumping them from nowhere. Seems he left a special opening for you. Thoughtful of him, don't ya think?" Dante reminded him.

Nero's brows drew together, "Yeah, Vergil." Simply saying Vergil's name had his arm erupting in a white blue blaze as Kyrie with Blue Rose in hand with tears streaming down her cheeks exploded in his mind's eye. Immediately he looked at his ferociously flaring incandescent hand, then at Dante.

"Hit me. Hard," he demanded.

Thoughts elsewhere, Dante was taken off kilter by the non-sequitur. When he sounded a confused, "Huh?" Nero motioned to his flaming arm, scowling, "You said you'd help me with this. So hit me."

"Oh, right," Dante replied mildly before granting a hard fist to Nero's request. Slammed to the ground with a jarring impact, he distantly heard Dante chide, "Bad demon. Bad demon. Naughty, naughty little devil. Down boy. You ballistic twit."

Nearly blacking out, Nero gave a groaning laugh of pain as his devil retreated with its tail between its legs - though it did growl a bit at the rough manhandling.

Hauling Nero upright by his now powered down arm, Dante steadied him. "Where're they going? Come on kid. Snap out of it and give me some directions." At Dante's command, Nero groggily fought to connect with Kyrie through their bond.

"Crap the block's tough to breach. Wait. I'm getting something. I'm picking up something weird through Kyrie. And she's headed straight for it like it was a beacon." Growing anxious, Nero tried to explain, "She's being drawn there. I don't sense evil. I feel... I don't know what. It's some kind of tingling power I haven't come across. If I take a stab in the dark, I'd say it's kinda in keeping with the magic you use Dante. Is there a type of energy, or magic, that's sorta... like, more... natural?"

Shaking his head with his hair fluttering in the breeze, he pleaded in dread, "I can't be right. Magic's got to be conjured by someone, right? Not a vacant area in the middle of nowhere - 'cause from what I see, she's on a deserted road. Or am I wrong? Please Dante. Tell me I'm wrong and no one, or nothing's out there hiding, wielding magic enthralling Kyrie."

Perturbed, Dante didn't like his answer. _If Vergil was with Kyrie, wouldn't he be feeling the same thing as Nero? And if not, why? _From Nero's fumbling attempt to clarify what he was picking up, they could be talking elemental magic, which was dicey at best and worldwide catastrophic devastation at worst. With this in mind, he went on high alert. Without answering his question which Dante knew wouldn't go over too well, he asked Nero bluntly, "Does the source feel feminine or masculine?"

Confused, Nero answered, "Huh? You want me to look for what? What for?" As Dante gazed unblinkingly at him as still as a panther studying his prey, Nero shivered a bit under his unreadable predatory stare before prodding his senses further into the energy field Kyrie was entering. "Alright. I'll try. I could be wrong but I'd say it has a feminine feel mixed with a lesser male spirit."

Fearfully, Nero thought about their female enemy. _Maybe this was, or had been, like, her homebase, and she'd had a male partner in crime._

Not quite thinking along the same lines as Nero but likewise alarmed, Dante gripped him by the shoulder to ease his own power into his to see and feel what Nero was talking about. Concern for Kyrie overrode Nero's attention and he unconsciously grabbed hold of the additional surge of energy to sharpen the lens on her and the area she was in.

Together they saw a brilliant night sky fraught with brilliant stars and thick forests whipping by. _There!_ With the location made clear they knew where she was and where she was heading. Luckily she wasn't too far.

Reeling from working to maintain contact, Nero staggered while yanking Dante's coat urgently, "You gotta go to her Dante. I'm begging you. I can't... _Agh_!" Suppressing the yell of frustration, there was no way he could endanger Kyrie without knowing for certain if he would be attacked again. Catching this, Dante didn't hesitate.

Telling Nero a bracingly confident, "I'm on it kid. You stay cool and I'll stay in touch. Ya got a grip on me?" Dante turned with a sweep of his coat to hit the road.

Somewhat reassured, Nero nodded as he pressed a palm to his throbbing temple, "Yeah, I got ya."

...

While Dante throttled his bike to full gear, Kyrie was pulling off the road and as close to the trees as possible.

"Kyrie, do you not think this is a strange place to stop?" Vergil asked behind her, wondering if he should take control. In order to help get Kyrie's mind off her recent ordeal, he'd been guiding her. Though he wasn't as into riding motorcycles as Dante, he had discovered a sense of freedom in borrowing one of his bikes to cruise this particular stretch of road. He hoped to share this feeling with Kyrie as her emotions spoke of sorrow she was trapped in a world of violence.

Vergil wanted to remind her there was restful beauty alongside those moments of stressful uncertainty. This had proved effective since Kyrie was openly relieved to have something else to focus on and had rapidly learned to drive as the ride filled her with exhilaration.

Struggling to control his fury toward the demon attacking Kyrie and his horror when he saw her move to protect him (_out of anyone, anywhere,_ _for hell's sake_), Vergil had been pleased his tactic worked but wasn't too pleased he'd let his vigilance relax to the point of letting her slip under his guard. _A__gain,_ he inwardly cursed. As if in a trance, she had gotten off the bike and walked toward the forest. Fluidly sliding a leg over the motorcycle, he glided to block her path.

Startled, Kyrie stopped before she ran into him. "What is it Vergil? I merely wish to see what is behind these trees," she assured him soothingly.

Glancing around while casting out his senses, Vergil felt peculiar vibes from the land before them. They were strange and elemental which meant much power abounded here. "No Kyrie. I do not believe that would be prudent," he answered decisively.

"But why? It feels good here. I can tell. I can hear the trees and land speaking to me," she informed him serenely.

Instantly, Vergil went into alert mode. _Was this a trap set for Kyrie?_ Although he could detect no evil, evil could be masked, especially if elemental magic was at work. Cautiously probing deeper, Vergil sensed the vast well of power lay dormant and he did not want in any way to trigger a call to battle. Extending his silent cursing, Vergil had no illusions he would emerge the victor - if possible. He had no protection specially designed to combat this magic.

To him there was a simple solution. They should leave at once and get as far away as fast as possible. Of course, while he thinking, Kyrie would touch one of the trees. Berating himself, Vergil realized he'd forgotten to tell her not to touch anything - not the slightest leaf or blade of grass.

With trepidation, Vergil readied himself as a glowing light appeared under her hand and Kyrie felt the tree rouse. She gave a soft laugh in delight as she could feel the land around her begin to stir and awaken. It murmured great mysteries of nature to her and she felt its glorious timelessness.

The light began to spread rapidly much to Vergil's alarm and before he could react, Kyrie was swept up by the trees to be handed to and fro between them until gently setting her upon the ground in the middle of the grove - beyond his grasp. Moreover, he didn't dare enter what he clearly sensed was a circle of protection in fear they'd both be trapped inside.

The moment her feet touched the ground, Kyrie felt a force rise up from the earth and into her. Filled to the brim, she thought she would've been fearful of this frothing invasion of intense power thrusting into her cells. Instead she felt a rejoicing bubbling sensation as a mixture of fire, water, air and earth tightened around her to meet the fountain rushing upward through her. The basic elements met what she recognized as a natural power mingling with her spirit.

With a tremendous surge, the two forces embraced, using her as a conduit. The light of creation blasted forth from the inside out, flooding foliage which rustled in joy, leaped to dazzling life and burst into blinding colors. In addition to this amazement, instantly an invisible to the naked eye, shimmering veil became an impenetrable barrier around the circle.

Thrown back by the protective shield, Vergil stumbled to catch his balance. The expanding light became so bright, he had to hold a hand in front of his eyes. When he lowered his hand, he was stunned to see Kyrie laughing lightheartedly.

Crowned in flowers intertwined with oak leaves and adorned in a radiant gold gown, Kyrie held a cup in one hand and a wand in the other with a silver carved harvesting knife hanging at her waist. He watched in wonder as a crystal clear spring rose up behind her and animals of all sorts, from birds to deer to predators, came to her.

Attempting to remain calm Vergil heard, as did a blissful Kyrie, whispers riding the air exclaiming excitedly, "The Goddess has answered our slumbering call. A young sorceress or enchantress has come. And a witch to care for us as well. Come. Look. Behold. Could the Mother have blessed us with one so precious she can be taught the role of a high priestess?"

Bedazzled by the display, Vergil could only stare in astonishment as he had heard and read of these places called sacred groves. In truth, he had thought them mere flights of fancy dreamed up by mortals' wishful longings. As much as he wished he was dreaming, based on what he heard, he was now in a position where he had to search his data bank to discern the differing rites a Mother Earth Goddess sacred site practiced.

_Bloody hell._ An apt phrase if this was a sacred site thirsty for a life's blood sacrifice to fully restore it to burgeoning health.

Completely understanding they were in a tenuous spot, Vergil swiftly gathered together the situation and everything he knew to find the right equation to sum up this problem. Well, at least he'd solve the mystery why he, himself, had felt a sense of tranquility whenever he traveled near this region. Hopefully, this was a positive sign this was a positive force of nature not easily roused to violent fits of temper (or devastating earthquakes).

From his studies, if he recalled correctly, those who worshiped nature claimed Mother Earth, which they named as a goddess, gathered all to her bosom to share in her bounty, yet earth's incomprehensible, alien consciousness did not see tectonic upheaval as the disasters mankind did.

From using magic and his power on a consistent basis, Vergil didn't discount the theory the earth had an unfathomable awareness. He understood the science stating everything was encased within an electromagnetic field he conceded could possibly be the very soul of every living thing. Combined with the physical elements of earth, wind, fire and air, those with talent or knowledge could utilize them for various purposes and magic.

Carefully, he went over the different rituals and practices of high priestesses, sorceresses and witches (_the wise women others sought guidance from, midwives gifted in childbirth, kitchen witches versed and drawn to home, hearth and gardening, etc._) as they celebrated the different cycles of death and rebirth, the changing seasons and blessings.

In addition, he thought of how sorceresses used the earth's power, witches were able to conjure magic through spells added to tools of the trade, and a talented few priestesses could do both in manipulating the forces swirling throughout the Human World.

Though he was far more familiar with the "dark" forces, like the "light" forces, they could be used for either good or evil, regardless how much practitioners of the white arcane arts protested otherwise. He also knew those of the light had long proclaimed "vortexes" made up of pure elements and the strongest soul energy located in different parts of the world were only found in the human realm. While he'd once doubted their claims, he didn't dare doubt the evidence he was sensing and seeing before him.

According to legend, because the Demon World was beneath the surface, the Human World had full access to this power as it breathed the elements of crisp air, fresh water, rich soil, clean fire and basked under the wholesome natural sun and moon. If this was one of the very special vortexes of energy white sorceresses, priestesses and witches proclaimed as real, its potential for destruction or creation was immeasurable and unimaginable.

And Vergil didn't want to get on this sacred grove's bad side. Heart lodged in throat, he was certain Kyrie had been purposely placed in the center of a grove containing the heart of the land.

From what he'd read or been told, she'd be near the ever present, irreplaceable, to be guarded at all cost, Sacred Oak he couldn't see. Praying he'd gotten his facts straight, Vergil took an educated guess the huge, long lived, oak tree would be a passive bridge between the earth's power and magical elements the same way Kyrie had been seized as an active bridge between them to awaken the grove.

_Why did I not sense the elemental power before?_ Vergil internally bemoaned. Even if asleep or passive, he should have been able to recognize the residual lingering of a power this vast. It was unlike him to accept a change in emotions caused by an area. Realizing he was used to swiftly noting a change in the air denoting the taint of evil, he had purposely opted to accept his sense of contentment provided by this land at face value.

Further kicking himself, he also realized this particular domain of the Mother Goddess had felt Kyrie's inherently gentle yet protective nurturing nature and purity of spirit while tapping into her recently acquired powerful (_and, yes, often magical_), talents after her horrific past trial in being submerged in demonic power inside the disgusting "Savior" statue. After this night's events, in her present state of mind Kyrie had been seeking solace. The land must have felt her and made itself irresistible for her to ignore.

Surveying the circle of protection, he recalled whereas he could not enter, she could leave without hindrance - _maybe_. "Kyrie," he called calmly, "Can you hear me?"

She turned to him on bare feet with a brilliant smile alighting her entire body. "Yes Vergil," she answered with awe, "Isn't this fabulous? I never knew a place like this existed."

"I was thinking exactly the same myself," he replied smoothly. Then he asked mildly, "Do you think it wise to remain in such a magical place of power?" phrasing his question so as not to offend the mystical beings he was sure were guarding and hiding the mighty Oak.

"But Vergil, I feel great peace and joy, not to mention a strong sense of protection and safety here," she told him. Of that he had no doubt - he was fearful the grove may decide to keep her.

He sought to phrase his request properly, "Truly a marvel, yet I feel, now that you have brought life to this miraculous, lovely grove, perhaps it would be best if you came to me." In other words, "_Come to me NOW,_" he projected to her mentally.

Nodding graciously, Kyrie regretfully, carefully, placed the cup and wand on a glittering boulder near the stream and began to move forward. Immediately she was surrounded by peaceful felines and deer. Laughing in delight, she stroked them as they vied for her attention.

The huge cats purred, the deer nuzzled her and Vergil blanched.

"Look Vergil! The predators do not hunger for the prey and the prey are unafraid of the predators. Isn't this the most wonderful thing in the world?" she exclaimed.

"Kyrie, you know this is not the way of the world. In the real world, the hunger for prey is part of the natural cycle of life," he told her as a matter of fact.

In pensive understanding, she nodded as she continued to pet each new animal as it arrived, whether horse or squirrel. "So, I am, therefore, in a dream? An unnatural world?" she asked him sadly.

Striving not to wince, Vergil didn't think the magical beings of this realm would take too kindly to being called unnatural - and he was correct. As he feared, two shimmering, majestic shapes appeared and solidified as they flowed from within the trees. _Damnation_, he thought, _What should I say or do?_

A female and male regally clothed and made splendid by various natural ornaments, came to stand in front of him behind the impassable elemental forcefield. Physical manifestations of the Sacred Oak, he could tell the female was the most powerful, though the male was no slouch, as Dante would say, either.

The resplendent woman in the forefront held herself in such a way Vergil knew she was the primary elemental embodiment representing the magical grove, which must make the man, who was as spectacular as she, the necessary balancing male element. Therefore he deduced they reigned as guardians - meaning any perceived threat was an instantly annihilated threat.

Arriving at the conclusion good manners never hurt (they certainly worked to Kyrie's advantage many times), he performed a graceful, polite bow. Though they nodded in pleased acknowledgment of his show of esteem, the elemental guardians retained a stern demeanor.

"You would remove the youthful priestess who can become a living vessel for the Goddess when she has only arrived after we have waited many long seasons for one such as her? You also have the temerity to imply we are unnatural?" The female elemental made her questions an imperial warning. Much to his heightening alarm, her dulcet voice resonated throughout Vergil and the entire area, which was much, much larger than he thought.

Referring to herself in the third person as a queen representing her entire country would, she was proclaiming she was in fact made of the elements themselves and a force of nature not to trifled with. Literally forcing his heart to beat a normal rhythm, Vergil was going to have to tread very, very carefully if he didn't want to incur the mystical beings' wrath - and he definitely did not.

"I sincerely beg your pardon. The young one is under my protection and I have the honor of her safekeeping. Please forgive me if I in anyway offended you. If so, my offense was due to ignorance as I have never beheld ones such as yourselves," Vergil made his voice beguiling and beautifully serene while holding a note of deference.

"Ah," she said delighted, "Behold, my dearest, a most unusual Noble Lord pays us homage."

"Yes my beloved. I see this as well. A most unusual one to be sure. In addition, he is a warrior of power and well versed in the magical arts." The male's deep voice resonated as strongly as the female's.

Unsurprised they could see this in him, Vergil was a bit concerned they would discover something he had no wish for them to find. Doubly glad he hadn't tread on the hallowed ground, he didn't know how they responded to devils and he had no desire to find out. Based on the unnatural (in his experience) peaceful surroundings, he surmised they wouldn't respond too well. From this premise, he lowered his guard as much as possible without being rude.

Speedily, he came up with an idea he hoped would cause them to accept his mixed heritage - because at this rate, as the saying goes, they weren't going to be left in the dark long.

Standing gracefully confident, he suggested, "If I may be so forward, I believe it would behoove us both if you were to speak to the young woman of talent who has caught your interest. Much to my chagrin, we came upon you while unaware of your slumbering. If we had known, I would have returned with more knowledge on how to proceed in this situation."

And he would have. After memorizing up-to-date techniques employed by a bomb squad and wearing a haz-mat suit in protection against radiation fallout in the unlikely event of accidentally detonating this unstable chemical explosive, Vergil was too curious to pass by something of this magnitude without studying it in-depth. What he didn't say, and buried as deep as he could, was he wouldn't have returned with Kyrie.

Gambling her guileless, tender heart and purity of spirit would please them, he counted on her genius use of truth, manners and loyalty to help him reclaim her because there was little chance on doing so by force. Approving his grace and proper respect, they took his advice and turned to Kyrie.

Kyrie was overwhelmed as the resplendent beings approached her. She instantly went into her most graceful, respectful, deepest bow as she waited for them to acknowledge her. Vergil breathed a sigh of relief when he sensed how thrilled they were by her admiration and courtesy. "Please," assured the female guardian, "There is no need for one of your worth to bow to ones such as us."

Kyrie replied a lovely, "I humbly beg to differ. In awaking this fantastical land, my soul felt the fabric upon which life, hope and dreams are made. I'm certain of it. Being magical entities of superlative beauty and mysticism, I must afford you the recognition due your rarity and value. I rejoice in your existence and am blessed to have helped you in my small way. " The guardians of the grove were overcome by her sincere amazed joy.

And that easily, Kyrie had them where Vergil wanted them.

Gesturing to a verdant log inviting her to sit beside the them, the female elemental asked Kyrie, "May we speak with you about certain matters we wish to address?"

"Of course," Kyrie replied graciously as she sat in a composed ladylike fashion upon the log, as regal as the magical beings. Evidently completely at peace and at ease with them, Vergil wasn't certain if this was a good or bad sign of things to come.

The female guardian motioned to Vergil asking, "This one says you are in his safekeeping. Is this true?"

As Kyrie's eyes grew golden when they fell on him, a warmth melted through Vergil at the affection he saw in them. "Yes," she answered with feeling.

The male spoke up, "Then he is your protector? Does he speak for you?"

Vergil groaned inwardly, _Must he phrase his question in such a way?_ He had been hoping he or she would ask if they should speak to directly to him since Kyrie was unknowledgeable in this subject.

Kyrie quietly told them, "An honorable, mighty warrior, Vergil is my special friend, mentor and counselor. His words are most wise. I listen to him carefully and follow his directions to the best of my abilities." Heartened, Vergil's attention sharpened.

"Yet we feel your sorrow in relation to him," the female began.

_Good God, I had no idea they were this astute,_ Vergil mentally started as he stiffened.

"Can you explain this? We will be most happy to protect you if you have need."

_Needing proctection from me? Do not think so._ Feeling helpless and not liking it one bit, Vergil couldn't stop the,_ Surely these beings would not force her to stay within their realm? _Cautiously stilling in readiness, he felt the female veiw him suspiciously as she heard him. Rising fluidly, she glided to stand before him. Distantly, Vergil wondered if she was floating as her swirling colors, entrapping, eyes met his dangerous, lightened, cobalt blue ones.

"You would be wise not to interfere Noble Lord. We will forgive your ignorance of our nature to a certain extent. You should know we clearly perceive the churning darkness within you and find your fierce predator distressing. Do you heed my words?"

Narrowing his eyes, Vergil heard the threat beneath her tranquil tone. Not about to be intimated (even if by something that could eradicate him before he could blink), he languidly shifted inconspicuously into a casual defense stance. Letting her know how much Kyrie and her safety meant to him, he returned a warning of his own as he purred silkily, "I heed you and understand. Though difficult, I will attempt to restrain myself from interrupting your discussion with the precious one under my guard."

Gaze widening at first, the woman, if he could call her so, then narrowed hers to match his, "You are bold. Do not make the mistake of becoming tiresome as well."

Hearing the exchange and sensing a possible storm brewing, Kyrie hurried to intervene on Vergil's behalf. As she pacified them, he was surprised the entire land, and everything else, responded to her. Not only did the mystical beings sigh in contentment so did the plants and animals.

"Wait. You do not understand his own distress. You see, Vergil saved my life tonight from a hideous creature. At great risk to himself, he struck a mighty blow to fling it from me. Afterward, he soothed my mind and heart when I did something so repugnant to my nature, he was fearful I was hurt. In seeking to bring me solace, he took me to this region since this land brought him a peace he wished to share with me."

Caught off balance, Vergil was hit by a dizzying, nerve quivering wave of power in praise for a job well done from within the circle. Steadying himself while attempting to rapidly assimilate the giddy brew, he refocused to hear the female comforting, "And what did you do he feared would hurt you?" Sadness enveloped Kyrie as she sank into silence and the animals gathered close to her consolingly encouragement to talk to them.

Burying her dainty hands in the thick fur of a lioness, she lowly confessed, "I used Blue Rose to ward off the creature attacking Vergil. I had never purposely caused harm before. Even if evil, I could feel its pain, but I couldn't allow a vile demon of the netherworld to injury or possibly murder him."

Reflecting her sorrow these horrible abominations existed, the elementals, foliage and animals did what they could to ease her suffering. Reassuring her she had done nothing wrong in defending an innocent (_taken aback, Vergil certainly didn't see himself as "innocent"_), she had used precisely the correct tool to defend him.

Brows drawing together, Vergil sensed they didn't understand Blue Rose wasn't actually a blue rose. _Ah... Best not to enlighten them_, he concluded.

After awhile, Kyrie explained softly, "Vergil actively hunts and destroys these atrocities wherever he finds them. As you can imagine, if he makes the smallest mistake, he would suffer the torments of the damned. You should know he has already experienced this ordeal and I couldn't allow him to do so again. I'm sorry he feels he failed us by not arriving earlier to dispatch the vile one himself."

Thrown into a another warm, head spinning, nerve quivering wave, Vergil was rewarded with a stare of awe and admiration, though this time he beheld a regret he should face a heinous duty. Shaken and stirred, he heard the male speak, "Indeed, this Noble Lord is made worthier of his stature in assuming the role of a warrior of valor. Though strange to us, I understand now we should not judge him by the darkness within him. Courageous warriors often confront terrible deeds they must punish. The knowledge of these deeds, along with eliminating the evil perpertrating them, leaves dark scars within those with honor."

Glad he was no longer tottering on the precarious edge of obliteration, Vergil sent, "_You have my gratitude and I am in your debt, Kyrie. Now will you come to me?" _ Unfortunately, the beings heard his unspoken plea.

"We hear and feel your councilor's call. We understand as we are strange to you. However, we have waited long for one such as you to reawaken us. Would you leave us to wither and sleep again?" the female proclaimed, "Your ability to penetrate his inherently strong private shielding to perceive his chagrin confirms our belief in your remarkable insight rarely seen in mortals. Would you turn away from us in our time of need?"

When Kyrie remained quiet as she searched to understand what they desired of her, the female grew thoughtful in how to solve this dilemma. Arriving at a solution, she exchanged a significant, meaningful look with her male counterpart who nodded in agreement. Glancing in Vergil's direction, she mused, "Perhaps you would be agreeable to using a most powerful virile vessel conveniently near to aid you in aiding us."

Lost in his thoughts, wondering if he'd ever get used to Kyrie's ability to sense his emotions so easily, Vergil suddenly became aware of an intense scrutiny coming his way. Swiftly searching out the source, he saw the female elemental's speculative gaze change to a gleam he immediately recognized and did not welcome. Barely standing firm, his flesh crawled as he was examined like a tray of delectable deserts.

"My. Perhaps you have earned the right to your boldness. We see your unwavering will and impressive stamina combined with the heady power embedded within you. Your darkness reaches for the young priestess' purity and light which speaks highly of your noble nature. As the night balances day, if you are willing to embrace her radiance, our precious land could be restored to full health."

_Oh NO._ Vergil did not misunderstand what the elemental magical being was suggesting - _and she (or the Sacred Oak ) wanted HIM to help _(if he could call it that) _Kyrie rejuvenate and make the earth fertile._

This wasn't going as planned or anywhere he conceived of. _Egads. Wrong word. _He was SO not going there. That would be...

_Gack! How was he going to explain there was no chance of such a... er... highly inappropriate... not EVEN to be considered... unnatural_ (and he was sticking to that term regardless of what the mystical beings' thought) _act?_


	2. Chapter 2 Say What!

**Okay, clueless here. Have NO idea what the heck I'm doing as this chapter wrote itself. In this case, you really need to let me know if it's alright, if I need to cut or add something, clear up any confusion spots, etc. Shoot, at this point I'll even take, "Uh. Maybe you should start over." *laugh* Though I would appreciate, if you were to take this route, you give me the heads up on what you think I should keep - if anything.  
**

**I want you to understand, and get a charge out of, some of the stuff I'm trying, (really hard too) to get across and explore. So you definitely need to communicate with me. I want you to have as much fun as I am. There's also that thing about me not knowing whether to go on or not. Let me know. Thanks!  
**

* * *

**Say What!**

Kyrie didn't know what was going on. All she could tell was the mystical woman had made a request of Vergil he firmly rejected as being dishonorable. Pushing down the panic moving up her chest, the night darkened, ominous claps of thunder shook the ground and the untamed cats at her feet bared their teeth dangerously at Vergil.

Flowing closer to him, he heard the female entity of great power inform him, "You would deny us this simple request when we seek to gift you with a considerable, pleasurable, honor? We do not make a much sought after offer lightly nor often."

Standing firm, Vergil's eyes glowed a menacing ice blue without saying a word. The male rose to glide next to the female as he swelled in outrage. Sparks flew until Kyrie thought they would incinerate Vergil on the spot.

"Wait!" she cried, reaching out a hand beseechingly, " I do not understand. What is it you ask Vergil refuses to do?" Sternly shaking his head, Vergil clearly didn't want let Kyrie in on what was happening and wanted her to stay out of it.

Not about to let anything or anyone hurt him, she insisted, "No Vergil. I need to know. I might be able to help." Her urgent desire to be of service (as the elementals gathered her words to mean) had a positive effect as all of nature relaxed to a certain degree - though Kyrie thought things remained too heated for her comfort level.

Without removing Vergil from their sights, the queenly being explained succinctly, "We wish to bestow this ungrateful Lord with the needful, cherished gift of tilling the field within you so the land will be made ready to be seeded to grow and come to fruition."

_What? Seeded? Till the field within me? What field? And how would Vergil... Oh. They want..._. Kyrie's mind blanked as she suddenly understood.

Blushing profusely, she sputtered, "But... But you don't understand. That would be... Uh. That would be... inappropriate. I told you Vergil is my friend, not my..." _Oh God._ How was she going to adequately explain? Seeing (and feeling) the state Vergil was in, Kyrie knew she wasn't getting any help from his corner. Coming to the swift decision she didn't even want to try, she stood and began walking toward Vergil.

Flowing in front of her, the regal woman asked with narrowed, sparking eyes, "What do you intend? Do you suppose we will relinquish you so easily? It is in your mind to leave."

Cautiously stilling, Kyrie melodiously pacified, "Please understand. I can't bear the thought of Vergil endangered. I humbly request you allow us to go our way. We promise we'll keep your location secret if that is your wish."

"Our wish is for you to remain with us," was her answer as the protective circle in which she was contained flared and strengthened.

Becoming fearful, she saw Vergil powering up with his eyes and stance changed to straight out menace, signaling his lethal predator within was ready and willing to fight for her freedom. Feeling the energy surrounding her heightening as well, Kyrie's fright rose with it. She could tell this was the primal source of power Vergil used to call forth his own power and magic. _How could he possibly defeat the very thing which made up his own formidable abilities? _

Searching to defuse the air crackling with danger, Kyrie sought another tactic by pleading, "Why would you want me to stay? It's not like I'm anything special. Now that you've awakened, surely you can call someone more suited to your needs." She did the trick as everything calmed and the elemental beings smiled at her affectionately.

"What an innocent, gentle, novice priestess you are. We see and feel your unsurpassed fertile, nurturing, fiercely protective nature. A most heady brew to be relished and treasured." While the female fondly stroked Kyrie's hair, the beings laughed lightly. (Kyrie swore she saw and heard tinkling silver bells dancing about the glade.) "So preciously delightful. My young witchling, what is your name?"

"Kyrie," she responded in cautious confusion.

"Kyrie. A lovely name for a lovely young sorceress. Your heart of great kindness holds a golden purity which reflects your soul's radiant brilliance. I am as ancient as the earth, child, and I assure you few mortals have the special power and talents we desire to equal yours."

"Priestess? Witch? Sorceress? I'm none of those. Though I am learning about my talents, I'm far from being worthy of these titles and possibly never will be," Kyrie told them earnestly.

"My," the majestic woman said, "When we proclaimed you were innocent, we did not believe you to be this innocent. Are you not aware of who we are or that in which you stand? You say you are being made prepared to assume your proper role, yet you do not know from where your preparation derives? This is most unusual."

Turning to Vergil, she asked, "Although we strive to remain hidden for protective purposes, has the world altered to the extent we are no longer known even by those who should seek us?"

Fluidly assuming a more relaxed posture, Vergil wasn't in a forgiving mood as he stated bluntly, "This is so. You have slept long and are considered myths or folklore. Humans are short lived, as are their memories of ancient times."

Listening to his explanation rather than his rancor, everything within grove seemed to nod in resignation. "Ah," the female said pensively, "You speak truth Noble Lord. Though this trait is natural for mortals, I wish it were not so. Fate's ways are mysterious and seem unfair since the evil ones beneath us do not suffer this tragic fate."

Well, Vergil would agree with her there. He personally made his mission rectifying the fate of the inhabitants of the Demon World by erasing the memory of his father as tragically as he could. Perhaps then they'd leave him alone - then again, demons being what they were, perhaps not.

As the male rested a hand on one of Kyrie's so she felt his living energy seep into her with joyous peace, safety and reassurance, the female captured her with her magnificent eyes.

"You see Kyrie..." She seemed at a slight loss on how to proceed. "Forgive me. We ask your permission to call you by your birth name. Is this acceptable?" At Kyrie's bewildered, stupefied nod, she appeared to gain confidence. "We thank you. You feel you are unworthy of becoming a high priestess, yet we perceive great wisdom within you."

She gestured elegantly at Vergil, "This one's wisdom has been gained through his astonishing aptitude to quickly gain knowledge. Your wisdom is inherently natural. We do not believe one of his strength and intolerance (_Vergil clenched his teeth_ _as he thought he'd like to demonstrate his definition of intolerance - as in, this is intolerable and not to be tolerated_), would bestow another with his, as you said, wise words of counsel unless he also perceived this within you along with your eagerness to learn and quick mind."

Without unfastening Kyrie from her memorizing gaze, she spoke, "Would you not agree, Noble Lord?"

In a position where he had little to no control, Vergil fought to retain his composure as he replied a curt, "Quite."

Pleased, the female guardian nodded in acknowledgment, "And rightly so, for you are worthy of his attention as you are worthy of ours. You are correct when you say you are not a priestess per say, but we believe you capable of being a vessel for the Mother Earth Goddess' bountiful replenishment for the those who live upon her surface. Do you understand?"

_No, she didn't._ Though she remained quietly attentive, Kyrie struggled to comprehend what these awe inspiring beings were trying to explain.

Seeing this, the female changed subjects, "Perhaps it would be best to explain where you are because you evidently have no knowledge a place such as this could be or is. The vast earth is contained by, and contains, a potent fountain of profound energy for all to celebrate and use. The earth binds all things together as everything is made of the same elements and molecules."

Standing proudly, the female guardian grandly gestured to their surroundings. "Most are unaware of this mysterious flow of life. They often, whether through fear of the unknown or stubbornness, resist its wisdom rather than drifting with its current which will bring them untold happiness and peace. Those sensitive to this energy of river, utilize its raw power. Sadly, this power may be used for ill intentions - often to the detriment of the one who would abuse its purpose."

Guessing she was referring to curses, Kyrie had never been able to understand why people cast them and the idea their hexes got turned back on them made the concept even more unfathomable.

Pleased his theories had been close to the mark, Vergil listened carefully as the male explained, "Lovely Kyrie, we perceive no guile within you so this must be difficult to comprehend. Let us simply say, what you bring or send out to others will return to you. In using the sacred source, when mortals are told they will be rewarded, they do not understand they will be rewarded with the same blessings they invoke. If they call, or attempt, to use this positive energy for negative purposes, then this is what they will bring upon themselves."

Thinking she had the right idea but uncertain, Kyrie sent Vergil on a private band she'd been practicing, _"Vergil, what do they mean?"_

Sighing heavily, Vergil returned without the spillage he'd quickly learned to stem, _"Kyrie, you know what happened to me when I attempted to manipulate certain situations to my benefit without regards to others. You are well aware of how I was punished."_

"_No. You weren't using this magic, or energy, these mystical beings are speaking of, but instead used physical actions. Besides that, you weren't punished by these forces they are speaking of but by physical beings."_ Kyrie phrased her statement as a question.

A bit uncomfortable with the topic, Vergil returned, _"True, though I did use the black arts also. What these magical entities are trying to say is physical actions will bring about a similar result. Do you understand?"_

Nonplused, Kyrie asked, _"But Vergil, I see many, many people thrive by hurting others without anyone stopping them. They don't seem to get punished. As much as I would like to be able say good always triumphs, I haven't always found this to be true."_

Vergil smiled faintly,_ "As ever, you are astute in your observations. I believe you are forgetting the real purpose of the Demon World. Accidents do happen in my experience, but not often. If one is not punished while alive, I am sure they find chastisement after death." _

Oh. Kyrie had forgotten the purpose of the Demon World was for punishing non-intact souls or those who acted dishonorably while being human. She was used to demons breaking through the wall between the worlds to corrupt and harm the Human World rather than serving their main purpose.

Taking up where the male left off, the female guardian said impatiently, "They are foolish and lazy as destruction is easier than creation. What they do not understand is in endeavoring to create, they are in the harmony with the earth - for the earth and heavens seek creation. Yes, there are events which may appear destructive, yet they are merely the sign a new reconstruction or rebirth is to begin. Only the Divine source has the right and wisdom to set these events beyond mortal ken in motion."

Taking a step further, Kyrie and Vergil didn't think there was anything "mere" about this "destruction" on a cosmic or worldly level. Feeling their uneasiness, the regal female guardian smiled as a mother would to her children who weren't ready to grasp a complex idea they had to grow into. Clapping her hands, her doting laughter sent pleasant shivers down Vergil and Kyrie's spines.

"We will leave this lesson for the time being. A story may be the proper way to proceed. Would you enjoy a true tale of ancient, epic portions?" she inquired lightly, "You, Noble Lord, especially should be intrigued by our history for we feel you are somewhat familiar to us, though we do know how. Perhaps your ancestors are involved in what we wish to reveal."

Blanking his mind, Vergil was hoping to God the elemental being wasn't going anywhere near what he wished to avoid. Catching his ambivalent alarm, though confused, Kyrie nonetheless followed his lead in striving to remain centered and braced for any forthcoming surprises.

In a compelling voice captivating and propelling Vergil and Kyrie into her story so deeply they felt they were living the events she described, the queenly elemental began, "Many, many ages ago in a time fraught with chaos, war, corruption and struggles for power, sacred sites of power abounded. As the God and Goddess assume different aspects, so did the ones venerating them."

Checking to see she had their attention, she elaborated, "Some were dedicated to the worship of the Goddess alone, some to the God, some to both and then there were those like us who embraced the Goddess and her Consort. Others were sinister and a blight upon Mother Earth as they practiced wicked black magic."

Stunned, her memorized audience realized they were looking into a period before the worlds were separated and demons ruled over humans. _Oh NO,_ Vergil silently thought in the deepest pit he could find inside himself, _If she moves forward she is bound to run into..._

His ruminations were cut short as she proclaimed, "Hope appeared useless. Rejecting the horrors and defilement of the land, we sought peace, fertility and wholesome caring of Mother Earth. Using the power at our command, we hid our existence from all except for those who swore a sacred oath in aiding us in our purpose."

When she paused in quiet, reflective memory, the male continued for her, "We harbored no ill will against those who chose to seek the power of the warlike aspect of the gods for they fought valiantly for the light against the overwhelming darkness. We all must do what comes best to our nature - though we were disturbed by those seeking to strengthen themselves through blood sacrifices of innocents, enemies or males chosen to represent the death and rebirth of life represented by the harvest."

(Boy, were Kyrie and Vergil glad to hear that last piece of needed information.)

With reverence ringing in his deep voice, the male went where Vergil had no desire for him to go, "Then, from the very depths and heart of darkness, a righteous Demon Lord rose in rebellion against his own kind to bring order to the swarming chaos." Front teeth snapping together, Vergil resisted the urge to put an end to this story.

Almost praying there wouldn't be any intuitive or unforeseen connections, Vergil listened as the man went on, "Unsurpassed in skill, fortitude and will, with a small band of allies by his side, he did not cease until he conquered the devils. Driving them into the world they belonged, he sealed the veil between the two worlds with a mighty strike of his sword along with clever, powerful spells and magical items. A marvel such a being could exist was indeed a sight to behold, admire and honor."

_Demons be damned_. He just knew they were going to bring up his father. Although Vergil was glad and felt pride in his father's exploits being remembered, that was beside the point and for another day. Now he was in a tight spot he had no wish to be as he sought a means to keep his bloodline under wraps and hidden. With his luck, the way things were progressing, the mystical beings knew of his mother as well. _Maybe they had been asleep by the time his father met his mother? _

Holding fast to her link with Vergil, Kyrie couldn't understand his concern. Considering the high esteem the majestic beings obviously held toward his father, wouldn't they feel the same toward him? Didn't he want them to accept him? _Oh._

Willing her face from turning beet red, Kryie remembered what the grove wanted of Vergil. If they uncovered his prodigious lineage, they were sure to find him an even more desirable (_Ah... Wanted? No, no. Needed? Better? Yes, better_), candidate in "fertilizing" the land - with her. _That wouldn't be good._ And apparently Vergil was beside her in her deduction.

Unaware, or most likely not bothering to hone in on their private exchanges, the female noted sadly, "After restoring balance and allowing the humans inhabitants of the Human World the freedom to claim their own rightful power, the mighty Sparda (_Vergil held in the wince_) continued his vigilance over them. However, even he could not undo the damage done to the ravaged land."

Pausing, she sighed, "During the war, sacred sites of the earth were destroyed or left unattended as their caretakers had given their lives for what they beheld as a higher cause. Left forsaken, the sacred sites slowly faded into slumber. We are of the belief we lasted longer because we remained true to our purpose without succumbing to the temptation to join our brethren. They understood and encouraged us to continue nurturing the earth, knowing the devastation to come."

Gracefully sitting on the boulder near the stream, she spoke as if to herself, "They were wise in their foresight, yet we too eventually slumbered as mortals had dwindled and ancient practices were lost. We, like many others of our kind, lived on under powerful, unseen and undetected protection."

Looking them square in the eyes, she pleaded, "Yet we have been blessed by the Goddess because she guided you to us. Can you not understand our importance to your world and life itself? After our revelations, surely you will consent to a fertility ritual to further bolster our strength and health, will you not?"

_Uh... I'm so, so sorry, but no, I won't and neither will Vergil, _Kyrie thought, though she did feel guilty she couldn't give the grove what it wanted and needed to thrive. Hearing her mental refusal, both magical beings became agitated, moving Vergil and Kyrie's high alert status toward code red.

"We simply do not understand how you can deny us. We ask you explain the barrier needing to be surmounted. Perhaps we can reach a solution," the female suggested as the male held her hand.

Coming to stand before them, Kyrie tried to tactfully explain, "Please know we do want to help you but can't do what you are asking. You see, both of us feel incapable of being... um... well, physically intimate (_that's clear and straightforward enough, isn't it?_) as our friendship would be damaged. Vergil is too important to me to ever hurt him and if we did as you asked, both of us would be hurt."

"Hurt? Damaged? You speak in riddles. What we are asking brings only pleasure. We do not thrive on pain. And there is a decisive benefit to having an experienced male to ensure this, would you not agree?"

Faintly blushing, Kyrie cleared her throat before answering, "I can see the wisdom in what you say, but what I'm trying to explain is we're friends, not, you know... lovers." (_Gracious. This was too embarrassing for words._)

Throwing her hands in the air, the mystical woman exclaimed in slight exasperation, "Friends, not lovers? This is why you hesitate? Have mortals assigned rules to physical pleasure? In ancient times, there was no need for emotional attachment to become living vessels for the Goddess and her Consort."

Drumming her fingers in a thumping beat on the stone, she stated firmly to Kyrie, "If this is a barrier, then we see no difficulty as we clearly feel your affection toward this male. Would this not add to your pleasure? In adding to your pleasure, you would add strength to our power and ability to rejuvenate as we rejoice in your joining."

_Whoa boy_, Vergil and Kyrie basically thought as one (though Vergil used a different phrase) as the meaning of that tidbit sank in. Hampered by her unwillingness to mention her attachment to Nero, to be on the safe side, she was unsure how to proceed. If Vergil was reluctant to reveal his devil or bloodline, she figured he was included in his misgivings. He may be able to hide his heritage but Nero's devil arm could be a dead giveaway (_and she meant just that_) as it was kinda hard to miss.

Growing desperate, Kyrie uncharacteristically fluttered her hands as she earnestly returned, "You don't understand. We CAN'T. Our relationship wouldn't let us feel good about ourselves if we did what you ask. We aren't together, together. This means we wouldn't just feel bad, but would have to keep a secret that couldn't be hidden and wouldn't be right."

Listening attentively to Kyrie, the female tapped her lips in contemplation. _Oh, dear. _Kyrie dreaded what was to come as she didn't think she was going to enjoy what the mysterious woman had in mind - more often than not she made her head spin.

Sure enough, the splendorous woman mused, "We know you are avoiding a delicate issue. Being knowledgeable, let us put your mind at ease by telling you the Noble Lord's darkness reaches for and basks in your light. Though touched by evil, you are truly precious and rare as you have rejected its dark taint, leaving only radiant light filling your soul. A feat and trait to be cherished in surety. In sharing yourself with him, you would help illuminate his soul. You would be the day bringing dawn to his night."

Flustered she'd used the same analogy she used to describe when Vergil and Dante's differences became similarities, Kyrie blurted without thinking, "But Vergil already has a day to his night."

Perplexed, the awesome female inquired, "Pardon? What do you mean?"

Too late Kyrie caught Vergil warning glance not to take this favorite metaphor of hers too far as she hurried to say, "His twin brother is day to his night and they join together to become one like the dawn or twilight does when they overlap." Internally cringing, she couldn't believe what she slipped. Always careful in her speech, Kyrie had been so anxious to get through to the elemental beings she'd lost her usually unshakable composure.

Almost moaning, she realized she'd revealed Dante's existence and had given a vague example to something she definitely wanted clear. Little did Kyrie know she had far worse problems to worry about as the entities turned lethal while hissing through their teeth in menace when they arrived at a conclusion she hadn't dreamed possible. A worst case scenerio coming to life, to say Vergil was not happy would be a gross understatement.

Finding himself unable to be angry with Kyrie for stumbling over ancient beings far out of her league, he decided to save his anger for the uproar he was certain was heading his way. And he didn't have to wait long as the female began to shimmer with sparks surrounding her flaring luxurious hair changing colors along with her seething eyes.

The male wasn't far behind her as he demanded in disgusted revulsion, "What is this she says? Twins? Brothers? It is acceptable to demonstrate appropriate physical displays of affection and quite another to practice unseemly ones belonging in the Demon World. Is your unwholesome appetite for a blood relative the reason for the darkness within you?"

"Yes," the affronted furious female demanded as she stalked toward Vergil, "is this why you reach for the purity of the treasured young one under your charge? You wish to change your unnatural nature by using her cleanliness to wash the filth from your soul? This would explain why we perceived no evilness in you as you would be attempting to straighten your crooked desires."

Clenching his molars, Vergil went into ice mode. If his choice was to address these revolting allegations or death, he'd take death. Letting them see his resolve and the ferocious, skilled, patiently relentless predator within him with jagged tooth and claw in full view, he silently broadcast a growled shot across the bow. Enraged, he didn't flinch from the lightning bolt he sensed, and casually stepped aside with a malicious smirk as it shattered the ground where he'd been standing in a deafening blast.

Kyrie was left to her own devices - again - to decipher what she'd said to incur the wrath aimed at Vergil. Horrified, befuddled and feeling him powering up to maximum fury, she knew this was all her fault.

At her wits end, she got a clue when the female told him, "We can forgive and understand why you could not embrace the budding priestess if you prefer the affections of your own gender. Though we have no use for this preference since it does not promote fertility and would cause harm as you commit an act against your own nature."

_Oh. My. God._ Kyrie's eyes widened in frozen shock as she comprehended what Vergil was being accused of (_and Dante by default_). Could she be anymore ignorant and careless? Sincerely hoping not, she briefly closed her eyes, praying, _Please, please don't let Dante find out what I stupidly set in motion and the atrocious thoughts I didn't mean to implant _as she shuddered to think of his reaction.

If Dante caught wind of this episode before Vergil imploded, there was no imaging the damage they would inflict. Really not wanting to look, she could sense a stone cold, grievously insulted, furiously repulsed Vergil ready to lay waste to as much of a sacred site filled with elemental magic he could before it wasted him. If she didn't find a way to calm him, Kyrie would then have the tortuous, onerous, grief stricken duty of explaining to Dante how and why Vergil disappeared off the face of the earth (literally).

Surmising horsewhipping wouldn't come close in punishing her adequately for her crime, Kyrie thought fervently, _I've got to fix this - RIGHT NOW_

Fearfully she heard the terrifying female guardian threaten Vergil, "Although you may not know we value love, we hold to the idea love is no mere emotion but a force greater than any other. Human love is endless and is expressed in many forms and we see nothing wrong with showing your affection in a physical manner with one you hold dear. However, unnatural feelings and physical expressions toward siblings cannot be forgiven or ignored. Have you nothing to say in your defense?"

Stone cold ice turned glacial as Vergil's eyes frosted and he became blatantly hostile without moving a muscle or saying a word. Seeing this as he blocked himself from her, Kyrie knew she had to move fast and jumped to protest, "No! Stop! Vergil's not the criminal, I am. If you punish anyone, please turn your anger toward me. Just don't hurt him. He's done nothing wrong. I'm the one who mislead you. Though unintended, there is no excuse or forgiveness for doing so."

Pausing in their posturing dripping a hunger for blood, both gazed at a humbled, ashamed, miserable Kyrie before standing down. Puzzlement came from the magical being and a fond _"What am I to do with you?"_ from Vergil shaking his head in wonderment as they studied her.

"My. You certainly are courageous in defending those you love. Do not worry or feel sorrow. No harm was done."

_Says you,_ Vergil inwardly gritted sourly.

"If we misunderstood, by all means, correct us so we may progress forward," the resplendent woman attempted to sooth a Kyrie unsure if her heart would burst from her chest before she brought it, and herself, back under control. Although, when it came to control, this was one area (in more ways than one) that seemed way, way out of control.

Cursing, Vergil despised the thought he'd placed Kyrie (and if truth be told, himself), in an untenable position he couldn't get her out of without putting her at risk. For one of the few times in his life, he was at a loss and harshly berated himself for exposing her to danger, concepts she wasn't ready for and, to his mind, letting her down when she needed him at the top of his game_. Hellfire and brimstone_. (An apt phrase which fit everything he'd endured.)

Regrettably, he was hard pressed to maintain his own renowned control as he shuddered at the merest remembrance of the grotesque slander of his character and exceedingly unpleasant, life threatening accusations he'd been put through. Here was a hell on earth he'd the misfortune to come across (_Naturally, with pun intended,_ he internally snarled) getting the drop on him and raking him over scorching, undeserved coals he was certain were specially imported from the Demon World.

Wasn't there a saying Dante saved for these types of situations? Oh. Yes. _Just my luck_, Vergil recalled with righteous indignation.


End file.
